


getting drunk isn't always a bad thing

by clownmoss



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Alcohol Mentions, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and sex isn't implied, andy bernard is so pure, because c'mon he can't be straight, bi!andy headcanon, bisexuality is valid and you can fight me if you think otherwise, but he figures it out, i literally love ed helms so much, it mentions sex but nothing happens, questioning sexuality is a bitch, this fic is pure (for once), you're gay (probably)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownmoss/pseuds/clownmoss
Summary: andy gets drunk and it isn't a bad thingwhat else am i supposed to say
Relationships: Andy Bernard/Original Male Character(s), Andy Bernard/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	getting drunk isn't always a bad thing

**Author's Note:**

> hey uhhh real quick if you don't know:  
> (y/f/i) = your first initial  
> just wanna make sure nobody's confused

you sighed as you hung the phone up. you had just confirmed another sale and while that was great, you were tired. something small hit your head, and you looked down to see a folded-up piece of paper. you opened it.

it read, ' _are you ok?_ '

looking up, you saw andy staring at you expectantly from across the desks. phyllis looked between the two of you. she rolled her eyes. stanley didn't pay any attention to the two of you.

grabbing a pencil (you preferred to work with pencils than pens), you scribbled down a ' _yeah_ ' and tossed it back. you began looking through the files on your desk, searching for a new phone number to call. it didn't take long for the paper to land beside you again.

' _are you sure?_ '

groaning internally, you messily replied.

' _yeah. i'm just tired._ '

he looked disappointed when he read it.

' _aw. i was going to ask if you wanted to get drinks after work._ '

phyllis put her hand on your arm, grabbing your attention.

"as cute as this is," she began, a motherly look in her eye, "it's really annoying seeing you two pining over each other like this."

andy scoffed from his desk. "'pining'? yeah, right. neither of us are even gay! not that i have a problem with gay people, but i'm not one of them. and neither is (y/n)."

you raised an eyebrow at his outburst. phyllis smiled, although you could see the annoyance in her eyes, and she got back to work.

grabbing a new piece of paper since the old one was filled up, you boredly wrote out a response.

' _i actually do like guys. sorry to break it to you. but drinks do sound fun. check back in with me later._ '

his surprise showed on his face.

' _oh. that's fine with me! i'll ask you after work, ok?'_

you nodded, tossing the paper into the trash, and picked up the phone to attempt another sale.

~

"hey, (y/f/i)-dog!" andy grinned down at you, jacket in hand.

"ah, hey, andy. give me a second to finish this."

a few moments later, you smiled up at him from your chair. he returned it.

"so," he began, walking you to the door, "you wanna get drinks?"

"yeah, sure. who's driving?"

he scoffed playfully. "me, of course! i am a gentleman, after all."

you shook your head, a smirk tugging at your lips as you got in the passenger seat of his car.

"you're a dumbass, andy."

he grinned. "yeah, but you love me."

his hand soon went after the radio, turning it up too loud. he belted out the lyrics to a song you didn't know, and you couldn't help but laugh.

after said song, he got quiet, only mumbling the lyrics, if even that. you turned down the music.

"hey, what's up?" you asked, concerned. he never missed an opportunity to serenade you.

"oh, it's nothing," he chuckled nervously, trying to brush it off. you didn't let him.

"c'mon man, you can tell me anything. that's what friends are for, right?"

he hesitated, then sighed loudly. "well, i've been having some trouble with, um, myself. like, it's hard to explain, but i don't know how to.. identify myself, y'know?"

you didn't. "you mean like, personality-wise, gender-wise, sexuality-wise," you trailed off.

"um.. sexuality-wise."

_oh._

"how so?"

he sighed again, seemingly having trouble finding the right words.

"well, i, uh.. i think i might be gay. well, i thought that, but i like girls! so- so i can't be gay, but i've been having feelings for a dude and i'm just.. kind of scared, honestly."

he ended his statement with a troubled laugh. pulling in to the parking lot, neither of you made any move to get out. when he looked to you, his eyes were vulnerable.

"help.. please."

you felt bad for him. sexuality is always a bitch when you're in the figuring-out and processing stages.

"well, what kind of thoughts do you have, for both men and women?"

you unbuckled your seat belt and sat sideways for a better view of him.

"i mean, i've always liked ladies. their personalities, their bodies.. i've always been able to imagine dating them and kissing them and," he paused, " _doing the dirty_ with them.

"i've never felt like that for dudes. i mean, i'm a dude and they're a dude, y'know? being gay wasn't something that was talked about in my family. but lately.. lately, i've been thinking about kissing this guy, and i've wondered what he looks like naked, a-and i've found myself wanting- no, _craving_ his smile and his laugh."

you nodded to show you were listening.

"am i.. am i a freak?" he whispered.

"what? no, of course not!" you reached over to grab his hand, in an attempt to comfort him. "lots of people like more than just guys or girls! it's normal."

he didn't seem to believe you.

"have you ever heard the word 'bisexual'?"

he nodded. "once or twice, yeah, but i don't know what it means."

"it's when someone likes two or more genders. like, they think about guys and girls either in the same or a slightly different way, but they're still attracted to both."

he hummed thoughtfully, eyebrows furrowed still. "so.. what you're saying is i'm bisexual?"

"you could be. there isn't anything wrong with exploring or not knowing your sexuality, no matter how old you are."

he let a smile curve the corners of his lips.

"okay, thank you. that means a lot to me. now, let's go get those drinks, yeah?"

~

you both ordered some alcohol, and he had a noticeably low tolerance compared to you. you both joked around and talked about irrelevant work things, and after a while, karaoke started up. he tried to drag you up to sing with him, but you refused. you were too sober for that.

although he pleaded with his pretty blue puppy-dog eyes, you still said no. you had something else on your mind.

as he loudly sang the lyrics to queen's 'good old-fashioned lover boy', you couldn't help but wonder who the boy was that made andy confused like that. if you were being honest, you kind of hoped it was you.

as guilty as you felt for that thought, you couldn't deny the heat that rose to your cheeks seeing andy having so much fun. his grin was huge and his eyes twinkled, if slightly persuaded by the alcohol. he kept looking at you, voice cracking every so often, and you couldn't keep the grin off of your face.

after the song was done, he stumbled back over to you. his face was red and he was sweaty, but clearly enjoying himself. as he tried to climb up on the barstool, he stumbled fell.

"oh shit, andy, are you okay?" you immediately jumped off of your seat and went to help him up. he laughed, swaying slightly.

_jesus, he's really drunk._

"yeah, 'm f-fine!" his speech was slurred. you sighed, taking that as the hint to get him home. although you had also had a couple drinks, you were mostly drinking water, and decided it would be fine if you drove.

"c'mon, buddy, let's get you home."

"oh, you're taking me h-home? does that mean we're gonna ha- have sex?" he leaned against you, unsteady. his arm snaked around your waist and he grinned.

"no, andy, you're too drunk for that."

"s-so if i was sober, you'd have sex with" --he hiccupped-- "me?"

you rolled your eyes. "yeah, sure." it wasn't totally a lie.

once you had helped him into the passenger seat, you climbed around to the driver's side. you noticed he was struggling with the seatbelt.

he froze as you leaned over and buckled it for him. when you leaned back, you saw his eyes were wide and his face was redder than before. you tried to brush it off as surprise.

to keep him entertained while you drove, you turned on the radio for him to sing along to. he did, and he sang very badly. but it was andy, so you didn't complain.

at every red light and stop sign, you glanced over to check on him. sometimes he was looking out the window, and sometimes he was looking at you. sometimes his eyes were closed and he was singing. the last time you looked, he was asleep.

_great. i hope i won't have to try and carry him in._

~

you sighed as you turned off the car, parked in front of his house. you didn't think about how you would get home, assuming you'd just crash on his couch.

the cold night air was refreshing as you got out and stretched. however, as you opened andy's door and unbuckled his seatbelt, you realized you had a slight problem.

you nudged him a few times, and he groaned and swatted your hand away. you poked his cheek, causing him to whine quietly. you smiled a little, and decided to take a more gentle approach. he always responded well to physical affection.

your hand rested gently on his head, fingers combing through his hair. he immediately leaned into your touch.

"andy," you hummed quietly. he didn't respond.

you grabbed one of his hands in yours and tried again.

"andy?"

his eyes opened slowly and a soft smile spread across his face.

"(y/n).." he murmured sleepily. you bit back a grin.

"yeah, it's me. let's get you inside, yeah? there's a comfy bed in there."

he nodded, half-awake. you grabbed his arms to help him steady himself as he stood up. his hand slid down to your hip, and he mumbled something against your shoulder. you weren't sure what, but you definitely felt butterflies at the action.

it took a few minutes to walk him up to his door, and it was annoyingly difficult to open said door. once you finally got inside, he pushed you gently against the wall.

you couldn't tell if it was on purpose or not, but either way, your face flushed.

"i wanna.. t-try something," he whispered. his breath fanned against your lips and you shivered.

"y-you're drunk, andy. you'll regret whatever you wanna try in the morning."

any attempted reasoning went unheard. he inched his face closer to yours, and finally his lips brushed against yours. they were soft and warm, and he smelled like alcohol.

the kiss only lasted for a second, but you were left breathless. _he had kissed you_. you couldn't wrap your mind around it.

as he began to lean in again, you knew you had to stop him. as much as you enjoyed the attention and as much as you enjoyed _him_ , he was drunk, and you weren't. it was wrong.

"andy.."

"i've never kissed a boy before." his eyes were full of wonder. "i liked it. did you- d-did you like it?"

you inhaled, and nodded softly, mind racing.

"you were the boy," he began, but his thought got cut off by a yawn. you chuckled, butterflies still fucking with your head.

"let's get you to bed, okay?"

he nodded, letting you pull him along to his room. he flopped onto the soft bed unceremoniously, face buried in the assortment of pillows.

as you went to close the door, he called out for you.

"wh-where are you going?"

you looked to see him on his side, facing you. his eyebrows were furrowed and his lower lip jutted out in a subtle pout.

"i'm going to sleep on the couch, andy. i'll still be here."

he shook his head, opening his arms towards you. he insisted that you stay and cuddle with him. you couldn't resist his eyes this time.

he immediately wrapped his body around you, initiating contact as the big spoon. his face buried itself in the back of your neck, and he quickly began quietly snoring.

wondering if he would remember the events that had unfolded tomorrow, you drifted off to sleep.

~

you woke up to a lack of heat in the bed. yawning and stretching, you climbed out of the comfortable nest and wandered into the living room. andy was sprawled out on the sofa, watching tv with a cup of chocolate milk. he immediately grinned when he saw you, albeit with a little flinch of a headache.

"good morning, sleepy head," he teased. his voice was hoarser than usual. "i made some pancakes if you want them! they're in the kitchen."

_pancakes? god, he's perfect._

the thought surprised you, but you didn't deny that it was true. grabbing a plate of pancakes and pouring yourself a glass of chocolate milk, you went and sat next to andy. he looked nervous.

"so.." he trailed off. you looked to him, an eyebrow raised. a bit of chocolate from the pancakes had painted your bottom lip, and he noticed.

"are we gonna.. talk about last night?" his voice was soft and careful, almost like if he brought it up, you'd get mad.

"do you remember last night?"

he chuckled sheepishly. "not really."

you rolled your eyes playfully, finishing off one of the pancakes. he spoke up again.

"the last thing i remember is making fun of angela's meltdown about her cats."

"that was, like, in the very beginning of the night, dude. we have a lot to catch you up on."

and so you did. you told him how he had sung karaoke and failed miserably (you made sure to tell him he still sung better drunk than michael did sober), how he had fallen asleep in the car, and the.. _events_ that had unfolded at the house.

"i.. i kissed you?" he asked incredulously. you nodded, looking down at your now-empty plate. the air was silent for a moment.

"did you.. kiss back?"

you could barely hear him. you looked up to see his ears and cheeks dusted pink, and his eyes showed something vulnerable that made you almost melt.

"well, um, it didn't last more than, like, three seconds.. so, um, not really." his face showed disappointment, though he tried to hide it. "but you were drunk. i wasn't gonna take advantage of you while you were drunk, man."

a spark of hopefulness glittered in his eyes.

"s-so.. if i kissed you, right now, you'd kiss me back?"

the corners of your lips curved upwards.

"yeah, i would."

he turned fully towards you, a soft yet nervous smile tugging at his lips. he leaned closer and you leaned, too, but he stopped before he reached your lips.

his hand came up to cup your face and his other hand grasped softly at yours. his eyes darted from your lips to your eyes and his mouth formed a few syllables before he finally spoke.

"can i kiss you?"

the word ' _yes_ ' barely left your lips before he pressed his against yours gently. the kiss was sweeter than last night, somehow softer and warmer than before. you were both nervous, but that feeling soon melted away as he pulled you closer. you ended up in his lap, hands on his shoulders and his fingers toying with the hem of your shirt. you pulled away, a breathless smile on your face.

"wow," he breathed, chuckling softly.

"yeah. wow."

"i, um," he began, biting his lip gently, "you were the guy that i said i liked."

you smirked. "yeah, i assumed."

he looked embarrassed and you found it adorable.

"i like you too, andy."

"really?" his eyes showed surprise, as if he didn't believe you. you rolled your eyes.

"yeah, of course. i wouldn't have kissed you if i didn't like you."

the silence that ensued was comfortable, and you climbed off of his lap. his arm found its way around your shoulder and you snuggled into his side, content.

"so.."

you looked up at him.

"will you be my boyfriend?"

a smile danced on your lips and you leaned up to peck his cheek.

"of course."


End file.
